The Nightmare
by NextNewAge
Summary: Queen, a Gardevoir, is brought to a strange place (along with the rest of her partners) by her trainer in search of a powerful pokemon. But they're ambushed by an invisible enemy and all knocked out. When Queen wakes up, she finds herself in a strange place, and things only take a turn for the worse after that. WARNING: this story is for 18 years old due to adult content.


A twig cracks under my foot as I wander the impossibly dark forest I seemed to have been teleported in. I don't remember much. It's all hazy. I remember my trainer, Derek, setting me out of my Pokeball along with the rest of the team. The team Thunder-Type, a Luxray names Lioness, heard something behind us. Everyone turned around… and that's all I remember besides the pair of deep red eyes. When I woke up, I was in this forest. There was no wind, no sounds of life. It was as if I was the only living thing here. But still, I attempt to locate my team and trainer using my psychic abilities. Besides a Luxray, my trainer brought with him an Infernape, Roserade, Azelf, Flygon, and myself, a Gardevoir.

"Derek? Lioness? W.P.? Bouquet? Kong? Specs?" I rub my hands together, leaning over a bit.

I sit down on a fallen tree, panting softly. It feels like I've been walking for hours upon hours. Did this forest have no end? Was I going to die here? Tears swell into my eyes as I begin to fear for my own life. I wrap my arms around myself and whimper quietly. That's when I hear it.

"Queen?" My name. Derek's voice. I quickly sit up and look around.

"Derek?!" I call out. I hear a crack to the left and quickly run in the direction. Hope was rising up inside of me.

"Derek?! Where are you?!"

A hand suddenly reaches out and grabs my arm, yanking me to the right. I let out a scream of horror, only to be cut short a powerful hand. I glance down at the hand, only to gasp silently. It was pitch black. Obviously not human. I start to get pulled back. My eyes widen and I reach out, trying to grab onto something. Darkness slowly closes around me. I saw him. Derek. He is looking for me. Why can't he see me? My hope finally breaks as the darkness envelopes and tears start to flow down my cheeks.

The powerful hands that grabbed me before suddenly melt away into the shadows. I pull my knees against my chest and hug them. "H-Hello?" I squeak out, looking around to try and see any movements.

A deep chuckle booms in my head and vibrates my body. "You… are too weak to even have thought about challenging me~"

A figure starts to appear in front of me, surrounded by a strange blue-ish light. I instantly recognize the pokemon. The Nightmare Pokemon; Darkrai. I quickly hold out my hand.

"Focus Blast!" But… nothing. I blink and try again and again, earning a laugh every time I fail.

"It's no use 'Queen'. In this world, I control everything!"

I don't even have to think about what he meant. I was in the Nightmare World. Darkrai's world.

"What do you want, Darkrai?"

The Dark-type seems to smile at the question and floats closer. "To teach you all a lesson about power." He raises a hand and snaps his fingers.

Instantly, powerful tendrils burst from the darkness and wrap around my wrists and ankles, pulling them apart. I squeal in horror and start to squirm. I can feel his rough hands sliding up my legs, moving my dress as they do. I bite my lip and shake my head, wanting him to stop. But he kept going. All the way to my hips. Darkrai pushes my dress completely up on my belly, forcing my lower area's to be revealed. My face flushes with embarrassment and I look away.

Darkrai chuckles and grabs my face, yanking my head to look at him. "Not going to fight me? Well, I'm not too surprised. The Roserade didn't fight for long either."

My heart plummets as I hear that. Darkrai quickly notices and lets go of my face. He returns his hand to my thigh and softly caresses it. His inside claw grazes along my slit, catching me off guard and causing me to moan. He continues to rub his claws against my nether regions, only making me squirm more from both pleasure and fear. Darkrai suddenly plunges two of his claws into my lower area. I throw my head back and squeal in pain.

"First timer, huh? Good. I love being first~"

I glare at him, mentally wishing I had my attacks and abilities back. But all thoughts of retaliation left me as I feel the tips of his claws grind against my insides, over and over again. I arch my back and grind my teeth together. I can feel my will being drained with each delightful scrape against my insides. My insides tighten around the invading appendages, making me feel every touch. My eyes start to roll back and flutter. Arceus above he was good! It was quite obvious that he was no stranger to violating a female. It wasn't long until the bubble inside of me pops.

I squeal out in pleasure and cum onto Darkrai's fingers, coating them in my lustful juices. The Nightmare Pokemon chuckles and slowly slides his fingers from my slit. He snaps his fingers and the tendrils holding me spin me around so I would be laying on my belly. I look down, between my legs. I gasp and whimper as I see him getting his shaft ready for use. He rubbed my juices up and down his dick, using it as a sort of lube. He glides closer to me and grabs my hip with one hand and his cock with the other. "My fingers weren't long enough to tear your purity away, but this sure is." He slowly rubs his tip along my pussy, earning a few rogue moans from my lips.

Without further hesitation, Darkrai shoves his length in as deep as he can get it. Unfortunately for me, that meant having his hips slam against mine. My stomach bulges out as I'm forced to take every centimeter of his member. One of my eyes twitch from shock and my tongue falls free of my open mouth. Now with one free hand, Darkrai reaches up and grabs my head, completely wrapping his powerful hand around the top. He starts to move his hips, not even starting slow to let me adjust to his size. He just starts pounding away inside me. My slender body bounces with each slam inside of me. My willpower right now wasn't doing so well. He just feels so… so… good.

He leans over me and reaches around. He grabs one of my breasts and squeezes it, earning a blissful moan from my lips. I can hear him chuckle. He lets go of my breast and leans back, just before he gives my ass a hard smack, almost freeing me from the dark tendrils that currently bound me. My pussy tightens once more as I am driven closer and closer to my breaking point.

I hear Darkrai growl behind me. His thrusts start to become more random. I can tell he's getting close. I can feel the warmth of pre-cum coating the walls of my pussy. I want so badly to tell him to stop and pull out. But all that comes from my mouth is squeals and moans full of bliss. A smile creeps onto my face as I'm used. The pressure from sex starts to reach its peak. My soft fingers claw at the tendrils.

One more thrust inside me send me over the edge. I groan loudly and my body trembles as I cum. The sudden tightness that courses through me turns out to be too much for Darkrai because a few moments after my release, the legendary pokemon finds his release as well. He pulls me down as far as he can, making sure that his seed enters my deepest parts. The phantom-like pokemon pats my lower back and slowly pulls out of me.

"I have to admit, I prefer you over that Roserade." He chuckles and holds up his hand. He snaps his fingers again and I find myself back in the strange forest. My body, mainly my lower areas, ache. I slowly push myself up and wobble a bit. I place a hand on my belly and whimper.

Than I hear Derek once more, calling out for his team. I raise a hand and wave it. "Derek! Over here!" I stumble through the forest, following the sound of my trainers voice. After a few minutes, I break into a clearing. We were all there. Derek. W.P.. Lioness. Bouquet. Kong. And Specs. We were all there.

Derek looks around at his team. "Let's find a way out of this damned place."

We all nod in agreement and set off. I just so happen to look up. I don't know why. I just did. But I see something in the light of an incredibly large moon. It… looks like a bird, but it's not flapping its wings. I squint, trying to get a better look at it but suddenly… it's gone. I tilt my head and return to following the rest of my team, believing that what I saw was a figment of my imagination, and unaware of the life brewing inside me.


End file.
